1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical therapy and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for selectively applying pressure to designated locations on a member of a human body in order to provide relaxation of muscles for therapeutic effect.
2. The Background Art
Massage therapy has been known for several years, even decades or more. Within the established medical community within the United States and other countries of the world, massage therapy has gained increased recognition for the therapeutic benefits available by selective application of regular motion and pressure to muscles of the body in order to relieve tension and provide associated benefits.
Chiropractic medicine has gained favor as persons treated thereby become satisfied that they feel better. Regardless of the school that one subscribes to, feeling healthy is one ultimate measure of success of any treatment. In Asian countries, ancient arts have been practiced that have only recently become known, acknowledged, applied, investigated, and the like, within the Western Hemisphere. For example, acupuncture involves the use of carefully placed and manipulated needles for providing relief of various symptoms.
Similarly, another ancient art involves the use of massage, careful movement and pressure over a region of muscle in the body in order to relax the muscle. Athletic trainers during the Olympic Games used numerous massage therapists to prepare athletes for competition and to relax and promote healing in athletes coping with injuries.
Pressure is a mechanism that has been used for numerous benefits. In the cardiovascular system of the human body, pressure is known to be useful in constricting blood flow from wounds. It is also known that the muscular structure of the human body is interwoven with the vascular system carrying blood therethrough in order to pass nutrients and waste. Pressure applied to key points on the surface of the skin has been viewed as helpful in providing relief for a variety of symptoms.
As a practical matter, massage therapy, and acupressure may be related. As an individual works by finger pressure in an area of a bodily member that appears to respond or provide a response to the manipulating pressure, an individual may feel relaxation in the affected muscles. Thus, chiropractic treatment, massage therapy, acupressure, and the like, may provide relaxation of muscles, which relaxation may provide any other benefits associated therewith. One difficulty that is created by the current mechanisms for delivering such massage therapy or relaxation therapy by application of various massage techniques, is the absence of a skilled practitioner.
For example, quick tapping with fingers is sometimes used in order to stimulate muscles. Brisk rubbing may use friction to stimulate the flesh near the skin of a user and the skin itself. Slow, kneading motion using the thumbs and fingers along with the heel of the hand to work and squeeze large muscle groups firmly is also used. Application of pressure from a thumb, finger, palm, side of the hand, or knuckle may also be used. Since all of these manual applications of pressure are adapted to use by skilled practitioners, the growth of such techniques in popularity creates a shortage of practitioners.
Nevertheless, a steady pressure applied in an appropriate location, may be one effective technique for relaxation. What is needed is an apparatus and method that can be applied easily by an unskilled user. For example, if a user has a desire or need to relax, it would be an improvement in the art to provide an apparatus that is sized and structured to effectively apply pressure in a proper location, in a proper degree, and in a proper direction to provide the relaxation desired. It would be an improvement in the art to provide an apparatus and method by which a user could simply position a bodily member within or upon an apparatus that could apply proper pressure to proper muscles or muscle groups in order to provide relaxation.